Breaker 12G
|unlock = TBA |slot = 2 |wtype = 2 |type = Lever-action |rpm = 0.75 |mag = 7 |max_ammo = 21 |damage = 155 |accuracy = 48 |stability = 28 |concealment = 20 |threat = 28}} The Breaker 12G is a shotgun in PAYDAY 2. It was added in the Biker Character Pack, along with the Chain Whip melee weapon. Overview The Breaker 12G is a very powerful shotgun that fits into the primary slot, tied with the Mosconi 12G and Joceline O/U 12G in terms of damage, but soars above them with its significantly larger magazine capacity and mod pool size. The Breaker is blessed with a rapid and interruptible reload, allowing the user to retaliate faster when surprised. It also has the largest pellet spread and fire rate among the three, making it deadlier up close. Other than that, it features much lower Stability than its competition, and the smallest ammo reserve. It is slower to fire than either the Mosconi and Joceline, giving it a lower DPS overall. To complicate things a bit more is its average Concealment, which is the lowest among the three, making it much less suitable as a compact high-damage dealer. Summary Pros *Reasonable magazine size *High spread, making it easier to land shots up close *High damage *Sizable unique mod pool *Rapid reload *Affected very little by ammunition mod capacity penalties Cons *Low Stability *Low reserve-to-magazine ratio **Sub-optimal ammo economy *Low rate-of-fire *Sub-par Concealment, even when modded *No ironsights available Tips *Take advantage of the Breaker's damage and spread! Unleashing it on enemies up close can be significantly more effective than trying to snipe them down from range. **Up Close Aced can be a very effective complement for the Breaker as it allows the player to pump off hipfired shots on the move faster than usual and deal more damage with the target(s) inside the shotgun's effective range. **Shotgun CQB can further speed up the Breaker's already quick reloads. *One or two Ammo bags can help greatly when the player has to hunker down and defend an objective. *Carry a high-accuracy secondary to deal with Snipers, or a low-DR shotgun loaded with HE Rounds to handle other special units when in a pinch. Available modifications Ammunition= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Barrel= |-|Gadget= |-|Lower Receiver= |-|Stock= Trivia *The Breaker 12G was based on the 12-gauge version of the Winchester Model 1887, with the default stockless appearance being based on the Mare's Leg variant. Adding the Long Stock restores it to the proper length. **The Breaker's unique flip-cock reload is a reference to Terminator 2: Judgment Day, in which the titular character also performed the stunt while firing the shotgun and driving a motorcycle at the same time. ***The Breaker 12G does not have an enlarged lever loop like in the film however, which would realistically cause the lever to twist and crush against the user's fingers under the weight of the shotgun when the flip is attempted and can lead to severe injuries. *The Breaker 12G holds an inordinately large amount of 7 shells in its default 5-shell magazine tube. It also does not gain extra ammo per magazine when fitted with the Long Barrel, despite the visually extended tube, nor does its magazine size decrease when fitted with the Short Barrel. Gallery Breaker color.jpg|Inventory preview of the Breaker 12G. Category:Shotguns Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Biker Character Pack